A Prophecy of Fire and Shadow
by PreludeOfWater
Summary: One shot. What happened when someone decided to join the professional Dark Lords...Oh and they kidnapped the Great Grandson of Harry Potter.


**_A/N Hellur! The plot bunny was back and I decided to let it run instead of hunting it down and killing the blighter with a shotgun. Note of caution my punctuation still has a lot of room for improvement me thinks but I've read through it a couple of times and deemed it readable however there is that whole expression involving a forest and a load of trees... well you catch my drift. Hope you enjoy oh and..._**

**_DISCLAIMER (forgot this last time): I do not own the fantastic works of art that are J K Rowling's Harry Potter books. Nor do I own th Tolkein books (I needed a demon for this... I stand by my choice.)_**

**~A Prophecy of Fire and Shadow~**

A crack sounded as old Harry Potter apparated into the atrium of the Ministry of Magic; it's green stoned halls giving off that cold unwelcoming but professional feeling. Of course there was the feel of overpowering of dark magic and the scent of death, a customary smell that today's populace had gotten used to due to the new Dark Lord –who seemed to be good at what he does.

His children and his grandchildren had grown up safe; sure there was a fanatic of the work of Voldemort or Slytherin popping up here and there trying to take on who was now undisputedly the strongest wizard to ever live.

You could measure the magical strength of a wizard using two methods. One: how long they live and the swiftness they age. Two –the new method- their Magical Potency Score or MPS for short. Harry snorted thinking back on when he had literally dragged the Wizarding World by its teeth into a new age with all those newly developed spells, potions and gizmos…he never really could keep up.

Back on track however, Harry James Potter didn't look a day older than 17 when in reality he was well into his first century at the spritely age of 173. The Ministry had practically demanded that he have his MPS taken; now the average witch and wizard had an MPS of 100-165 above average was considered 165-250. Albus Dumbledore was estimated to have an MPS of around 460-500 as did Lord Voldemort…which scared them. Harry Potter however… he couldn't be normal, when was he ever normal, no. Harry Potter had an MPS of 794…the last time it was checked. It had previously jumped from the 520 when he was 17, to 600 when he was 50 and then it just skyrocketed from there. People had found out, even if the score was confidential and to be given out at the persons pleasure.

Imagine the mini heart attack a glamoured Harry Potter took when an old but younger man cursed in surprise as his grandchild performed accidental magic _"By Potter boy! You'll make a fine wizard yet."_ They couldn't disprove he wasn't stronger than Merlin, the man had died at the age of 170 Harry had lived a year longer and still had witches everywhere drooling over him.

Now though people were making way for him his magic as strong as it was could only be confined by Harry's own will it made him the safest person to be near yet…he was also the most dangerous. In all his years living he had never conquered that enemy, wrath. That was his biggest vice when he lost his temper his magic responded like it always had it lashed out at everything and made his displeasure known, in its new strength it had begun to crack solid stone.

His children were magically powerful each with a MPS well above 300 Albus like his namesake had the highest of the three with a 505. That made him awe inspiring in the eyes of the people, anyone with the name Potter was regarded as a Wizarding version of royalty the Potters after all were the strongest family. They didn't vote in the Wizengamot unless they found a law particularly extreme or degrading to one ethical group, it allowed the country to be run more democratically. They had wealth that could buy and sell half of Europe –that had entertained Harry for while after book reading had become boring- but with all that power and wealth they had become the biggest target for every aspiring dark lord and gold digger in Europe. Harry had conquered more wannabe Dark Lords before they had declared themselves ruler of the isles than he had fingers and toes.

After Ginny had died - he never left her even if he didn't seem to age- he never had any more children since they would be in danger he guarded his family jealously now this upstart had snatched his beloved great-grandchild Sirius Hadrian Potter from Diagon Alley and killed his son! They had not only taken his great grandchild they had killed his James!

Harry had smashed through the British MoM wards like a comet and he was now gliding towards the Department of Mysteries he had a blood ward around every family member he knew where each member was every second of the day, from birth till death. Dark the magic may be because of blood use but since it was taken with good intent it categorises it in the Grey area.

Ministry workers in the process of evacuation were silent and moved out his way some were curious and some were surprised to see he was out of his little seclusion but they all were undoubtedly terrified.

Swiping his hand viciously the door of the elevator slammed open, Elder wand withdrawn he stepped in.

"Department of Mysteries. Unspeakable operative Hades." The elevators light turned red and dropped into the very bowls of the ministry. Following the corridors the infernal veil chamber the only sound along the way being the low cracking of stone and tiles in his wake.

The Dark Lord stood in the chamber with runic circles and pentagrams drawn within one another with the Potter brood in the centre. Sirius Potter would be the living sacrifice, the Potter family being born with an overabundance of magic would only serve to fill his requirements better and to send the message that he was the greatest Dark Lord to ever live. He had taken the life belonging to the spawn of the greatest wizard to ever live the spawns own grandchild would serve as a sacrifice to bring forth a demon from beyond the veil of death that he would control.

A Balrog a creature of fire and shadow that had once roamed this earth in ancient times till the wizards of old, Merlin Emrys- Warlock Supreme and Gandalf the Grey Istari had banished it to the netherworld alongside its master.

His army of undead inferi moaned around him, he let a vicious smile loose as he watched the terrified 11 year old.

"So little Potter spawn…how do you like the Dark Lord Necros' army of the undead?"

Sirius turned to look at the aged man who gave off such a suffocating feeling, this man scared him he had killed his grandfather but Potters are the bravest of the Wizarding families "Not that scary."

Necros chuckled in dry amusement as the 11 year old obviously lied through his teeth.

Then all hell broke loose…

"IGNIS TEMPEROUS!"

The chamber erupted in flames spiralling around them the magic taking the form of a Basilisk which set alight all that it touched as flames exploded and swallowed reducing it to ash.

Sirius watched the sea of flame coming from the snake as it circled hostilely around them the heat was immense, the snake moved in circles so fast the flames seemed to rise in a tornado.

Necros watched in horror as his army of inferi 10,000 strong that had been crammed into the chamber as a defence against whom would undoubtedly become his adversary was reduced to ash.

"PARTUS TEMPOROUS!" the see of flames parted and Harry Potter stood forth leading the exodus from the storm to his foe.

"Grandpa!" Sirius exclaimed he had never been so happy to see his Grandpa Harry in his life he noticed that Lord Necros seemed to be shaking a bit. Necros stood in front of him shielding him from his Grandpa's view.

Harry looked at the bastard who had killed his son and kidnapped little Sirius. "You murdered my son." The words of power shook the chamber "You killed my child." Dust was falling from the ceiling of the chamber as the firestorm raged around them. "Then you took my Grandchild" Harry started to make his way forward his eyes glowing deathly green and his body radiating power, he looked at the floor and quickly read the runes…a sacrificial circle with a summoning one. "YOU WERE GOING TO KILL MY GRANDCHILD AS WELL!"

Necros looked at Harry and realised how big a mistake he had made the adrenaline was pumping through him he quickly raised his wand "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry used his free hand coated in an armour of magic and caught the curse, closing his fingers around it the green light dissipated with the crack that sounded like glass being scraped against crystal. He could see young Sirius cringe at the noise but this bastard had killed his child…and wanted to bring a demon from beyond the veil; the boy wanted to play with demons he would show him how to play with them.

"Petrificus totalis." Harry walked up to the now prone form "You arrogant fool, you want to play with demons fine, you want to live in the dark fine, you want to own the fire fine I'll give you all three."

Necros' eyes widened comically.

Harry commenced to magically burn parcel runes into Necros' body, **fire, bind, imprervious, pain, suffering** and **anchored**. Pumping an unholy amount of magic through the runes he bound the firestorm around him to the seal. Necros let out a blood curdling scream as pain flared through his body, he listened to the whisper in his ear.

"You will burn but you will not die, you will suffer pain but you will not fall unconscious, you will not rest for sleep nor will you get reprieve from your suffering till your time has come and if the demons of the veil find you which I have no doubt they will as you cannot pass through the dimensional barrier anymore they can play with you some more." Harry levitated the body of the man who killed his son and sneered "Goodbye Lord Necros defiler of death…for only once it finds you, will you get rest. PROPELLO!" the man was sent through the veil an instant after he started to move the firestorm converged and gave chase and followed Necros through the veil.

Sirius ran over to his Grandpa and wrapped himself around his waist. Harry wanted to let the child cry here but he could not his magic had damaged the chamber to greatly…the veil would be destroyed buried and this would never happen again. He apparated with his grandson out of the chamber back home to the renovated Grimmauld place and let the child grieve…and then he noticed it.

On the back Sirius' neck there was a little lightning bolt scar identical to his own his mind reeled back to Luna's death.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches born to the line who masters death. And he shall have power that yields not to fire nor shadow. The defiler must die by his hand or all will be bathed in darkness. The one to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches born as the 12__th__ month dies."_

Looking Sirius in the eye "Sirius…what day is your birthday again, remind an old man in his senility."

With a sniff Sirius looked up at Grandpa Harry "December 31st…" sniff.

Harry's eyes went wide and one phrase echoed throughout his dusty brain.

'Oh shit.'


End file.
